paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krapfen
This pup is by Aurychase Krapfen was just a common standars dachshund harlequin, born in a poor family. Not being able to feed all the puppies, his owners decided to abandon who seemed the weakest puppy (Krapfen). In the streets Krapfen became very famous and being teased for his size, making the stray pups start to call him "Krapfen". To prove himself and the others that he wasn't weak, he joined a team of junior soldier pups. After an incident, in which he has been seriously hurted, he had to leave the unit, to ty a restart. He went to Adventure Bay and met Libby, who purposed him to join the SNOW Patrol, being good with snow works. So he accepted, finding a job under his trainer Jenni and finding a new home. Krapfen is a dachshund higher than the normal and he has the ears a little smaller than regular dachshunds. The tail is long and thin. His fur is smooth and short and he has tufts on his head. The muzzle, chest, legs and belly are brown with a patch on each cheek and two spots, each above each eye of the same color: brown. Also he has a white spot on his chest. Krapfen wore a scarf that he never wanted to takes off, colored of red and pink stripes, but later joined to SNOW Patrol he decided to stop wearing it, not caring more for his injury, which the scarf hided. He now wears a collar of the same color of the scarf. With a pup-tag which show an imprint of dog in the snow. When he removed the scarf is revealed that in truth he has a big scar on the neck, caused by the incident in the soldier group. Krapfen is a puppy who never gives up. He is very stubborn and courageous, he would do anything to help. He is loyal, strong and tenacious. He could even try face a wolf if he want to. Obviously sometimes he is a little reckless, but that his courage let him to do things that a dachshund couldn't do. He loves to go to the adventures and have fun with his friends, but he is also prudent enough. JOB: SNOW Patrol trainee, trainer is Jenni UNIFORM AND PUP-PACK: soon more! Stories soon Songs BY ME: Soon COLLABS: * Everytime We Touch (KrapfenXLibby) with [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Puppylove5 Puppylove5) BY OTHERS: Fabrizio Vidale (Lou / Cats & Dogs) voice CRUSH: He had a big crush on Libby, but in the beginning he was so dense that he didn't understand that she was "stalking" him because she was in love for him. He believed she did because he had done something wrong. After some time his crush became bigger until he lost control. Everytime and everywhere he was seeing Libby, he started to be silly. To fix this he confessed and they became a couple. Soon he asked her to marry him and she accepted, then making her pregnant with 4 puppies: Esco, Locke, Lauren and Calimero soon a more good description! RANDOM: *His scar is from an incident in the first military academy's mission *Unlike other dachshunds he loves water. *He works in the SNOW Patrol under Jenni *His best friends are Juno and Pretzel. in the start was Libby too, but then he started to love her. He is very close to Vinnie too. Some of his friends are Birdie and Gluty too and also he likes stay with all trainee of SNOW Patrol. *He has a sister named Nyla (owner SunnyPuppy45) *He love Pokémon. Krapfen has a costume of Fennekin (is his favourite Pokémon) which he likes to wear, especially at carnival and Halloween. For this the friends usually call him Krapfennekin *He has afraid of swans. When he was little, a swan chased him and bit his tail soon more... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Male Category:Dachshund Category:Pup Category:Dog Category:Puppy Category:Present gen Category:Fanon characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Trainee Category:SNOW Patrol Trainee Category:First gen Category:Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters